


I Hate Birthdays

by windylester (deanncas)



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, dan and phil
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanncas/pseuds/windylester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dan's birthday and he's not looking forward to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate Birthdays

Dan felt fingers combing through his hair and lips kissing his cheeks and jaw. He turned to his other side and snuggled into the blankets, not wanting to get up.

“Come on, wake up birthday boy.” he heard Phil’s groggy morning voice say.

He shook his head and squeezed his eyes, earning and giggle from Phil. Phil pressed his lips to Dan’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his torso. 

“We have to get up.” Phil said.

“I don’t want to.” Dan croaked.

Phil sighed and got out of the bed, suddenly leaving it noticeably colder. Dan wrapped all the blankets around him, trying to warm himself back up, but it didn’t work. He forced his eyes open, the light pouring into his view, making him squint.

“Come back to bed,” Dan whined.

“No, you need to get up.” Phil yelled from the bathroom.

Dan groaned and pushed himself up, becoming a bit light headed as he did so. He stumbled to the bathroom to see Phil in his glasses and his hair messed up, looking at himself in the mirror. Dan hugged him from behind and set his head on Phil’s shoulder.

“Good morning, happy birthday, Danny.” Phil chuckled.

“I don’t want it to be my birthday.” Dan said.

“Why not?” Phil asked.

“Because now I’m one year closer to death… Plus I don’t like all the attention.” Dan explained.

Phil turned around and hugged Dan tight. Dan nuzzled his head into the crook of Phil’s neck.

“Don’t think like that, we’re going to have such a fun day, I promise.” Phil said.

“Okay.” Dan nodded as he let go of Phil. 

Phil kissed him softly and turned back around to put his contacts in. Dan got his straightener out and continued with his regular morning routine.

Maybe this wouldn’t be a bad day after all.


End file.
